custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Destral Nui
Destral Nui was a large island on the surface of Senidious Magna, consisting of several intact nations. History While the history of Destral Nui is still being sorted from fact and legend, there is some known history about the island. The Confederacy of Shadows War After the Toa Jokari arrived on Destral Nui for the first time, it was discovered that their longtime nemesis, Shadow had taken over most of the island and caused it great amounts of destruction. (this part is under construction). Landscape The landscape of Destral Nui varies in different parts of the island. Ta-Novar Ta-Novar is the current capital of Destral Nui, as the capital building was located within the nation. It exports Kanohi, tools, and armor on a daily basis, its profits originating from its industrial businesses. The region is known for having high volcanic activity. The magma produced is often harnessed for the factories in Ta-Novar. The volcanos in the nation are Mt. Lhikan, Mt. Vakama, Mt. Jaller, Mt. Tahu, and Mt. Zakius (also known as Mt. Dume). Luckily, there are seldom any damaging eruptions. Lake Tahu is one of the region's few water sources. It leads all the way into Po-Novar, and is connected to Lake Pohatu. The water runs through Onewa's Canyon. Ko-Novar Information coming soon. Ga-Novar Information coming soon. Stats KNOWN FOR: Protodermis Pools AWARDED: The wettest nation RECORDS: Creates more than 50,000 barrels of water daily as exports BEST: Water EXPORTS: Water, Protodermis, Swamp Creatures IMPORTS: Ice, Kanohi, Tools Attractions Lake Gali - Lake Gali is named after Gali Mata of Ga-Novar, who is known for her kind deeds. Lake Nokama - Lake Nokama is named after Nokama Metru. Lake Hahli - Lake Hahli is named after Hahli Mahri. Le-Novar Le-Novar was the forest-covered nation on Destral Nui. It was also known for its swamps, jungles, and clear rivers. Among their exports were wood, plants, seeds, and flowers, while their imports were ice, iron, armor, metal works, magnets, and plasma. It was located along the south-western coast of the island. It was known for its moderately humid climate and large forests. The Traghorn Forest (which means "Beautiful Forest") was its largest wooded area. During the island's elections, there was a bill being bounced around on whether or not the forest should have walking trails. Eventually, the decision was "no", and many protestors attempted to burn down the forest instead. Another largely wooded area was Lewa Forest, named for Toa Lewa Mata. The forest was the main source of oxygen for most of the island. Faln Forest, the oldest forest that was located on the island, was mainly filled with ikoro trees. The forest was seldom used for lumber do to the sheer age of the trees. However, the most memorable feature that was in Le-Novar was the main city. It contained the most buildings and established locations in the region. Among these buildings were the Le-Novar Capital, the Le-Novar Education System, the Le-Novar Military School, the Le-Novar Trade Center, the Le-Novar Archives, the Le-Novar Industrial Unit, and many more businesses and establishments. Po-Novar Po-Novar, which was once nicknamed "the desert nation", was known for its barren wastelands and endless expanse of sand. The names of the deserts were Mata Nui Desert (named for the Great Spirit), Makuta Desert (named for the conflicts between Matoran, Toa, and Makuta that took place there), and the Fajor Desert, which was part of Onewa's Canyon. It was one of the hardest deserts to access due to the steep cliffs surrounding it. Lake Pohatu was located inside of it. Alg Fort was another notable feature of Po-Novar, and it was located within Makuta Desert. Onu-Novar Information coming soon.' Stats KNOWN FOR: Advanced tunnel symste AWARDED: Most complex Novar RECORDS: Only nation to be underground BEST: Soil EXPORTS: Soil, Rock, Crystals IMPORTS: Almost everything Attractions The Barren Walk - The Barren Walk is the vast expanse of empty land located above Onu-Novar. There are only a few openings that lead to the tunnels below. Tunnel Systems - The Tunnel Systems were constructed by Onua Mata by hand. Minor Novars * Rock-Novar * Sand-Novar * Jungle-Novar * Plantlife-Novar * Kini-Novar * Fe-Novar * Plasma-Novar * Av-Novar * Gravity-Novar * Shadow-Novar * De-Novar (appears as Sonic-Novar on map) * Magnetism-Novar * Time-Novar * Life-Novar Inhabitants Matoran Information coming soon. Rahi and Creatures Information coming soon. Native Languages Currently, there is only one known language that was predominantly used, known as "Bani". While the language isn't used widely across the island anymore, the word "novar" became the most commonly used term, as it means "nation". Now, inhabitants of the island speak basic. Military * MET, MET 2 MET 3, and MET 4 * Le-Novar Resistance * Confederacy of Shadows (Unofficial Destral Nui military, enemy of the government) * Ga-Novar Alliance * Po-Novar Rebellion Trivia * The name "Destral Nui" originates from the two BIONICLE islands of Destral and Mata Nui, fusing the two names together. * The shape of the island is slightly based off that of Mata Nui. * There are three legendary element nations: time, life, and light. * Due to its advanced school systems, Le-Novar is considered the smartest of the nations. * Destral Nui contains characters from several different years of BIONICLE canon. They are in no way connected to that original canon. * The island is one of Kopakamata97's favorites. Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Senidious Magna Category:User:Kopakamata97